Ayah
by Amaliah Black
Summary: Api itu mengganas. Semuanya berkecamuk. Semuanya seakan terasa melepuh. Ayah, kenapa kau harus menjadi seperti itu? Atau... kenapa aku yang seharusnya tak pernah gamang malah jadi seperti ini?


**Disclaimer:**

THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI-SENSEI^^

Aku segera melihatnya. Seorang perempuan dengan surai hitam yang menjuntai tengah menunduk di sudut pembaringan. Kedua tangannya yang putih di pangkuan. Wanita itu tidak mengangkat muka tatkala ia mendengar langkah kakiku. Mungkin ia tahu aku berada tak jauh darinya. Kutatap ia dengan perasaan sakit. Sakit yang telah bertahun-tahun betah menghuni jiwaku. Sakit yang berlumut, beruban, bahkan berjamur.

_Izayoi, kau sudah mencuri ayahku._

_Lalu kau membunuhnya._

_Kau yang seharusnya mati. Bukan ayah!_

Wanita fana itu beringsut dengan tetap menunduk ketika aku mendekati jenazah ayah di pembaringan. Dengan nafas sesak, dan penuh gejolak, aku menatap sosok itu. Sosok yang sudah terpejam abadi. Kubalurkan tanganku dengan perasaan rindu berbaur dendam yang tak sanggup kuelakkan. Saat ini aku adalah seorang putera yang harus mengiringnya ke peristirahatan kekalnya.

_Ayah mangkat._

Ayahku yang mulia dan dimuliakan orang. Aku tak tahu, mengapa rasa sedih tak begitu kuat menyentuhku. Rasa kehilangan yang pahit tak mampu menguasaiku. Aku memang sedih dan kehilangan. Tapi tak sedikitpun terasa terpukul. Terlalu dalamkah rasa kecewa ini hingga tak lagi dapat dimaafkan meski sudah terbayar oleh kematian?

Siapapun berbondong-bondong hadir, meratap. Semuanya berkabung untuk ayah. Sementara aku hanya berdiri diam, seolah hatiku sudah dibekukan. Aku mendadak mati rasa. Tak ada sedih. Tak ada luka. Yang hanya ada dendam. Dan kebencian.

Semua orang tahu, ayah adalah sosok hebat pelindung mereka, sosok perkasa tempat mengadu dari kegamangan hidup. Aku mengakui ayah adalah kharisma dan magnet yang tak mudah diabaikan. Ia adalah wibawa yang diakui secara alami karena ketangguhan dan kesahajaannya. Aku bahkan ingin melebihinya. Tapi, sekali lagi: aku hanyalah seorang putera mahkota.

Dan bagiku berbeda. Ayah adalah perampas cahaya kehidupanku. Aku pernah mengutuk kenyataan. Dengan segalanya, ayah malah memberiku seonggok sampah rongsokan ini. Aku menginginkan yang lebih kuat. Taring yang jauh lebih kuat. Taring yang pada akhirnya diwariskan pada setengah siluman brengsek itu. Tetapi pula, lagi-lagi aku hanya seorang putera. Aku tak dapat mencegah. Aku mendadak menjadi pecundang yang gagal mempertahankan apa yang harusnya sudah menjadi milikku sejak lama.

Ayah meninggalkanku. Ayah lebih memilih bersama manusia fana itu. Aku tahu, ayah selalu menang. Sebagai Raja dan sebagai lelaki. Aku hanyalah putera mahkota yang harus patuh dengan sabda sang Raja. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, bahkan memprotes. Yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menerima. Dan menelan kekecewaan ini bulat-bulat.

Aku berangkat. Enggan untuk hidup di wilayah yang setiap harinya terhembus aroma manusia. Aku muak. Aku harus pergi. Pergi untuk diriku sendiri.

Selama bertahun-tahun aku menjejakkan kaki entah kemana. Jauh dari ayah dan ibu. Mati-matian mencari kekuatan yang suatu saat nanti dapat mengalahkan ayah. Aku menenggelamkan diriku pada penguasaan ilmu. Persetan dengan gelak tawa dunia yang mengejek. Aku tak perduli. Aku akan jadi yang terkuat suatu hari nanti. Apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti mampu mengalahkan ayah!

Aku masih ingat benar apa kata-kata terakhir ayah sebelumnya:

_Kenapa kau mencari kekuatan, anakku? _

_Apakah kau ingin melindungi seseorang, Sesshomaru?_

Pertanyaan paling konyol yang pernah dilontarkan dari mulut seorang ayah yang begitu kuhormati itu. Dan pada kenyataannya, ia harus mati—melindungi sesuatu yang sia-sia. Melindungi seorang anak manusia yang tentu saja suatu saat nanti pasti mati.

Aku menjejakkan kakiku kembali, sesaat telingaku mendengar kabar bahwa ayah sudah mangkat. Semuanya menungguku untuk memutuskan banyak hal sepeninggal ayah. Saat itulah, terbit kembali perasaanku sebagai _daiyoukai_ yang dihantui rasa kecewa, dendam, dan penuh kebencian.

Sulutan api makin bergemuruh memenuhi rongga dadaku. Manusia itu.

_Izayoi..._

Akh—sial.

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran ayah. Aku bahkan tak dapat memahami apa yang ayah inginkan sebetulnya.

Aku menarik sebilah rongsokan yang tiap harinya kusampirkan di balik selendangku. Menatapnya. Untuk apa ayah memberikan ini?

Pedang yang sedikitpun tak mampu menebas apapun. Benda yang tak berguna sama sekali.

Berkali-kali aku ingin membuangnya. Namun, lagi-lagi aku berakhir memungutnya kembali. Entah kenapa.

Aku melirik wanita itu melalui ekor mataku. Mengamatinya yang sedaritadi tetap menunduk. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, yang ada kebencian ini makin menyeruak menembus permukaan batin. Aku ingin membunuhnya. Bahkan memusnahkan setengah siluman itu juga.

Lantas, sekelebat wajah ayah melintas di benakku. Ayahku mati karena dua makhluk hina itu. Ayahku meninggal karena melindungi mereka.

Pantaskah jika aku yang malah membunuhnya?

Menghilangkan seluruh perjuangan ayah waktu itu...

_Tch... ayah, kenapa kau begitu bodoh?_

Aku memutar balik tubuhku dan melangkah keluar. Mengacuhkan seluruh makhluk yang masih berkabung dan penuh air mata. Aku terus melangkah entah kemana seraya terus mendesis.

"Kau tahu—Sesshomaru ini, benar-benar kecewa padamu... ayah."

—END—


End file.
